Blitzed
by RobinCullen05
Summary: Edward is a cocky but talented professional quarterback. His only problem is his sexy, shrew of a team owner. What can happen when the two clash during a heated meeting? ONE-SHOT, E/B


**A/N: So I took a little break from my break and decided to challenge myself. I'm not very comfortable with my ability to write lemons so I decided to push myself and see what I could do. This is just a silly one-shot that I wrote about two of the loves of my life; Edward and football. ; )**

**Edwardrocksmysocks assures me you will like this piece and she's awesome so I'm going to trust her. Thanks girl for making this readable!**

**Well I hope you enjoy, my current method of procrastination. **

**S. Meyer owns Twilight. **

Blitzed

"I swear to God if someone doesn't step up and block for me…" I stated to the huddle with frustration. The sweat was pouring through my wife beater and I was getting sick of running the same play over and over.

"Dude, quit spending so much time in the pocket wondering what to do with the damn ball and throw it to me already," Whitlock grunted.

I scoffed but called the play and went on my way.

I mumbled my butterfingers comment behind his back. I could really care less about his six pro-bowls. His right ring finger was as bare as mine, veteran or not.

As soon as we were in formation I heard Coach McCarty blow his whistle and signal for me to come to the sidelines.

I breezed my way to him staring at the billion dollar stadium I would be spending my second starting season in. It was amazing and the perfect place to show off my skills.

The Texas heat withstanding, I loved being here or at least, I did. Last season was great. Swan, the owner, had been great and completely content to let me do my thing without question. I had gotten the team their first playoff victory in over a decade and he knew it.

I had enjoyed every moment of signing my six year contract at the end of last season. Had I known how things would change in the off season I might have thought a bit harder about that decision. Swan retired and left Swan Jr. as the owner and general manager of our team.

She was too hands on and needed to learn to keep her tight little ass off the sidelines and in her luxury box where it belonged. We were only four games into the regular season and I was already sick of seeing her on the field at game time.

Well seeing her on the sideline wasn't the problem. I could check out that bitchy sex goddess all day long. It was hearing her that was the problem. I had yet to take advice on football from a woman and I had no intention of starting now.

"Any day now Cullen," McCarty yelled out.

"Yeah, yeah," I mumbled as I approached the sidelines.

"Swan wants to see you in her office," he said gruffly.

"What now?" I sighed as I undid my chin strap and tossed my helmet toward the bench.

"Don't know, but maybe you shouldn't piss her off this time, she does sign your paychecks, kid."

I ignored his warning as I headed up to Ms. Boss lady's office.

Her secretary, Jessica smiled at me as I came in.

"You're in trouble," she sang like a child.

"What's new?" I replied in a bored tone and headed toward Swan's office door.

"Edward wait, she's in a meeting I'll let her know you're here," she said frantically.

I rolled my eyes and turned the door handle. _She_ had requested _me_.

I strolled into her office and Swan stopped speaking mid sentence.

"Rosalie, Alice nice to see you," I said with what I was told was a panty dropping smile. Alice gave me a genuine smile while Rosalie grimaced.

"Cullen, I'm sure Mrs. Newton told you I was in a meeting," Swan all but snarled.

"She did. However, I figured since you interrupted practice to see me that it must be urgent," I replied sarcastically.

"If you need more time to sit here and deal with how short the cheerleader's skirts are going to be this season I'd be more than happy to leave you ladies to discuss big hair and required breast augmentation," I said before pouring myself a scotch from the antique decanter in the office.

"Please, help yourself," Swan growled.

"Ladies, can we finish this meeting later? I have some pressing issues to deal with."

The pom-pom directors nodded and walked out of the office without looking at me.

"Take a seat," she said through clenched teeth.

I slowly ambled my way to one of the leather chairs facing her desk and leaned back finishing off my scotch. Practice was nearly over. I probably wouldn't be getting back on the field today.

She stared at me across the large oak desk and I started to feel irritated.

"So, to what do I owe the pleasure of this little meeting?" I smiled.

"What happened Sunday?" She questioned leaning across the desk. Her cleavage peeked out through the open top button on her thin white blouse. Damn she was hot. I had the strong urge to run my tongue between the delicious line her breasts were creating.

"Eyes up here," she said as she snapped her fingers near her face. Oh right, I forgot, she was hot until she began to speak.

"What happened on Sunday?" She asked again when I made eye contact.

"Sunday…Sunday?" I pretended to ponder. "Oh yeah, Sunday we beat Philly 24 to 21." I smirked.

She stood up from her desk and smoothed out her tight, black, knee-length skirt. Her fuck me heels made their way to the chair next to me. She angled the chair towards me and took a seat, legs crossed at her smooth knees.

"I'm more concerned with the five turn-overs, four of which were all you; three interceptions and a fumble. We won't even discuss the two sacks right now," she said in a frustrated tone.

"Last I checked my getting sacked might have something to do with the overgrown infants you call an offensive line. Besides, we won," I said leaning towards her.

"You got lucky," she bit back. "If you lose the turnover battle against New Orleans next week we will lose the game."

"Now here I was thinking this was a team sport." I smirked.

She leaned closer to me and smirked back. God, Satan was sexy. Too bad she had a shit personality.

"Oh so you do know that," she exclaimed in a cheesy, cheerful voice.

Bitch.

"I thought I might need to remind you."

"There is nothing about this sport that I need you to remind _me_ of," I scoffed.

"Really?" She asked sounding astonished. "Did you know that this team has a running game?"

"I'm familiar with the concept," I sighed.

This was a joke. She was a joke. Our team was now a joke for having Daddy's little princess instead of a real owner. Swan was less an owner and more of a child walking around the house in Daddy's too big shoes.

"Really? So why are you changing the plays on the line when McCarty calls a run?" She asked resting her hand on her chin.

I angled my body further towards hers and offered a condescending smile.

"Well doll face, in football we have a group of opposing players trying to stop us from scoring. We call them the defense," I said slowly.

"Now, you see, their job is to stop whatever we plan on doing to score. My job as the quarterback is to read the defense. If I don't think a run will work and I have the opportunity to put the ball in the end zone, well then that's what I'm going to have to do sweetheart."

"Do not call me sweetheart and you are not the coach," She fumed.

"Neither are you," I returned.

My irritation was growing at an astounding rate.

"Look is there a point to this? I don't recall your father ever calling me in for a lecture after a win," I fumed.

I watched with pleasure as her face went red and she breathed heavily through her nose.

"My father is no longer in charge here. I am, and I don't like what I'm seeing on the field."

She struggled to keep her voice calm and I smiled at the small victory of pissing her off.

"Well princess, football isn't for everyone. Maybe you should look into a career better suited for you feminine taste. I bet you'd make a great nurse, maybe a teacher." I smirked.

"Keep pushing, Cullen. The trade deadline isn't here yet," she growled.

She was so hot when she was mad.

"Do you know how much you'd have to pay me if you broke my contract?" I taunted.

"Oh I do, and I've got the money. Don't test me," she threatened.

"Listen sweetie, I'm a damn good qb. I win games. Women watch football because of me. I sell seats, jerseys, hats, and those ugly blue foam fingers. You won't find better than me baby and you know it."

I didn't realize it when it happened but at some point during my little rant I had stood and now had my hands on either side of Swan gripping her arm rests as I leaned down toward her.

"Understand?" I asked slowly. I was really pushing my luck here but I couldn't find it in me to give a shit.

"You're an overpaid show pony," she said in a voice full of far more breath than her previous.

"I'm worth every penny and you know you want to ride me."

Fuck too far.

Her eyes cut into angry brown slits and I could almost smell the invisible smoke shooting from her little ears.

She stood quickly pushing me back and firmly against her desk. Her manicured finger dug into my chest.

She leaned in close our lips inches apart.

"You will treat me with respect, if for no other reason than I am your boss. As far as who I do or don't want to 'ride', don't flatter yourself. I've been in this world a long time and I've seen better men than you step on that field with more talent and better biceps," she growled.

A steady blush was descending from her cheeks to her ample chest.

"Bitch," I snarled inching closer to her.

"Cocky bastard," she breathed.

I grabbed her arms roughly and pulled her against me pressing our lips together in a rough, angry union. I wanted nothing more in that moment than to claim every bit of her as mine.

She opened her mouth and I took the invitation eagerly. Our tongues battled for dominance in a heated match full of moans and frantic hands.

A moment into our clash she stilled and pushed me away from her. Our eyes met and before I knew it my cheek was stinging from the force of her palm.

I snarled under my breath while she regained hers. Our eyes locked and she drew her hand back again, but I was quicker. I caught her wrist inches before it made contact with my face.

"Don't do that again," I ground out before pressing my lips back to hers. She again eagerly met my advances.

I dropped her hand and wrapped my arms around her slender waist. I raised her up to save myself from leaning down and she quickly wrapped her legs around my middle.

I felt how high her skirt had ridden when I ran my palm up her thigh.

I was harder than I had ever been and I needed her now. Her center continued to grind against me and I couldn't take it anymore.

With will power I didn't know I possessed, I pried my hand from her smooth legs and swept my arm across half of her desk sending it's organized clutter hurdling to the floor in a chaotic disarray.

"You're picking that up," she said before biting my lip.

"Shut up," I mumbled as I reconnected our mouths.

I lifted her ass high enough to sit her on the solid oak desk. Our lips parted long enough for Bella to roughly rip my shirt off over my head. Her hands raked over the planes of my chest as I caught her moans in my mouth.

"Condom?" I mumbled quickly against her lips.

"Top drawer," she breathily replied.

I didn't want to think about why she had condoms here so I continued kissing her and let my hands explore her chest through the thin material that covered it.

My hands struggled to quickly unbutton her top. My aggravation with the shirt mounted and I took both of my hands and ripped it off sending delicate buttons flying across the luxurious office.

Bella growled and caught me by surprise when she yanked my head back by a handful of hair. I moaned loudly at the pleasure packed pain. Her lips pressed firmly against my now exposed neck before I felt her teeth graze the skin.

"You owe me a new top," she snarled.

"Don't pretend you didn't like it princess," I growled back.

I slid my hand up her skirt covered thigh to remove anything that might be standing between me and paradise.

My mouth stopped functioning with hers when instead of cotton or lace I met soft, bare, wet skin.

"I knew you liked it," I taunted as I pushed her skirt further up her hips.

The sharp points of stiletto heels dug into my ass before they hooked the waist band of my athletic shorts. In record time—and without hands—I was pantsless.

I reached over and yanked open her desk drawer and blindly ran my hand around before finding a familiar shaped package.

Bella quickly jerked it from my hand and ripped it open with her teeth. Her hands slowly rolled the condom on my impossibly hard length and we both drew in a sharp breath at the contact.

"Now, Cullen," she demanded in a gasp.

"Yes ma'am, boss."

I slid into her quickly and we both moaned loudly.

"God you feel fantastic," I grunted before I knew what was coming out of my mouth.

"Harder," she demanded.

I complied.

Her manicured nails dug into my back spurring on my powerful thrusts.

"Oh yeah…just…just…like that," she moaned. She dropped back on her elbows giving me a better view of her beautifully toned body.

The new angle and the sight of her tits bouncing in rhythm to my force brought me to the brink of orgasm.

I fought against it knowing I wouldn't leave her without.

I pounded into her harder and pinched one of her pretty pink nipples between my fingers. She cried out; a string of expletives filling the air loudly and I felt her quiver all around me.

I let go to the sounds of her pleasure and came more fiercely than I knew was possible.

My hands fell hard on either side of her to support myself. We stayed frozen in that moment, panting and sweaty.

"Wow," she whispered.

"Wow…that was…" I sighed.

"I know."

"You can use my private bathroom to get cleaned up," she said gesturing toward a door to our right.

I cleaned myself up a bit and returned to find Bella in a pair of jeans and a jersey. Not just any jersey, my jersey.

Her back was to me and she was trying to quickly pull a hoodie over her head but it was too late.

"Why Swan, I didn't know you were such a fan." I smirked.

She spooked a bit and turned quickly to face me.

"I'm not. I simply promote my products," she replied in her cold, impersonal tone. Her eyes burned into mine.

We were back to our regular routine but as we stared each other down I could see a smile on her face fighting to break through and I knew that this would not be the last time we did this.

"Get to practice, Cullen. You need it," she said returning to her desk.

"Sure thing, princess," I said with a salute before walking out the door.

Coach McCarty spotted me as soon as my feet hit turf. He gestured me over with nod of his head. I moved toward him and picked my helmet up off of the bench.

"I hope she didn't ride you too hard, Cullen," he said with a sympathetic pat on the back.

I couldn't repress my smile as I turned and ran to the center of the field where the rest of the offense was.

"Nothing I couldn't handle, Sir," I said to myself as I strapped on my helmet.

**A/N: You know what to do. Hit that little review button and let me know what you think. Pretty Please.**


End file.
